The Toddler
by hello1020
Summary: Sequel to "The Baby". How will Emmett deal with his crazy two year old son?
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to "The Baby". So, read that one first:)  
If you have already read that, Enjoy!

-3-

**The Toddler**

"Kevin, Stop it, KEVIN!" Christian calls his now two year old son.

"Dada" Kevin smiles

"Kevin get down here now!" Christian demands

"Dada, wook" Kevin says and leans forward

"Kevin!" The toddler falls right into his dads out reached arms

"Kevin, why do you keep doing this?"

Kevin humps his shoulders and smiles

"You found him?" Jasper asks

"Yeah"

"Jumping off the book case again?"

"Yeap" Christian says

"Yeap" Kevin seconds

"What the hell is wrong with that kid?" Jasper asks as he laughs

"There is nothing wrong with my kid" Emmett says as he walks into the room

"Really?" Jasper smirks

"Maybe a little" Emmett holds his hands out for his son

"Pop pop!" Kevin smiles and leaps from his Dada to his Pop pop

"Hey monster" Emmett greets his son

"Pop pop?" Kevin laughs

"Yes baby?" Emmett answers as he starts for the stairs with Jasper and Christian at his hip

"I wont Ice scream Pop pop" Kevin smiles

"Really?" Emmett asks

Kevin just shakes his head up and down. Emmett takes his son to the kitchen and sits him in his high chair.

"Jesus" Emmett says as he opens the freezer to a butt load of Ice cream. Alice must have gotten it, seeing how much her nephew loved the stuff

"Which one do you want, peanut?"

"All of dem" Kevin claps his hands

"How about two?" Emmett asks

"Oyay" Kevin smiles. To him Ice cream was Ice cream.

"Come on and pick what you want"

"Dada!" Kevin yells "Dada!" No answer "Dada, Dada, Dada!" Emmett watches as his son screams for Christian. He would of went and got him himself, but if Kevin wanted him Kevin would of called him.

"Yes, Peanut?" Christian was at his side in an instant

"Dada!" Kevin yells even though his dad was standing right there

"Yes?" Christian asks

"Upup" Kevin holds out his hands so his dada could pick him up.

Christian loved his son so much. He would do, did do, anything his baby asked. So he picks him up. "Ok." Christian says to Kevin now that he's in his arms

"Ice scream" Kevin says and points to his Pop pop.

"Which one do you want?" Emmett asks as his boyfriend and son walk up to the refrigerator. Emmett loved seeing his sons face all sloppy and messy after he ate Ice cream, it as the funniest thing in the world. Not because he had Ice cream running down his lip and chin, but because when he finished he would put his whole face in the bowl and try to lick what was melted, which would get all over his face and hair. After Ice cream there was always bath time.

When Kevin was a few weeks old Esme told Emmett and Christian that Kevin was going to be 'a spoiled little boy' and she was right.

"Dat one, and...um...dat one" Kevin points to the mint chip and Rocky road.

Kevin starts to wiggle so Christian could put him down. Christian gets the point, he put him down and walks over to Emmett as they both watch their son run into the living room

"Hey" Christian whispers in Emmett's ear and hops on the counter

"Hey" Emmett smiles up at his boyfriend

"Come here" Christian extends his hand

Emmett was scooping Ice cream into a bowl "I have to get this to our sooooo" He was cut off by the pull of his lover. He ended up standing in between Christian's legs and staring up in his hazel eyes

"Hey" Christian smiles as he stares into Emmett hazel eyes. Emmett's vampire eyes and his human eyes were almost the same. You could see the passion in his eyes, now that he was a vampire again, that you saw when he was human. Only difference was, now, they were hazel instead of blue.

"I have to get this Ice cream, ohhh" Emmett moans as Christian nibbles his neck

"Hey, Hey no stop, stop" Emmett pulls back as Christian hands start to roam. "My family is in the other room" he whispers

"Are we ever gonna have sex again?" Christian whispers a little angry in Emmett's ear

"I hope so, but we have been so busy we can't find the time" Emmett kisses him on the cheek and returns back to the Ice cream

"I know, believe me, I know" Christian throws his head back.

"Kevin!, Nessie!" Emmett calls "Maybe I can ask my parents if he could stay here for the night" Emmett tells Christian

"Pop pop?"

"Yes Uncle Em?" Both children ran into Emmett's view

"Princess do you want some Ice cream?" Emmett asks Nessie

"Yes " she smiles

'she's so polite' Emmett thinks

"Come here Kevin" Nessie, now 4 1/2 years old, picks Kevin up and places him in his high chair.

"Damn Nessie's strong" Jasper says from his spot on the couch

"Watch your mouth" Emmett says

"Nessie just picked up that little bolder over there" Jasper walks into the kitchen

"Don't talk about my baby" Emmett says

"And Kevin is skinny" Christian gets off the counter and wraps his arms around Emmetts waist

"Whatever, my niece...'' Jasper starts

"Our" Emmett corrects

"Whatever, she is strong, and you know where she gets it from?" Jasper asks

"Where does she get it from Jasper?" Christian asks knowing his answer already

"Where do you think, bonehead, her uncle Jazz" He smiles, point to himself and nods his head. Every time Kevin or Nessie does something impressive, according to Jasper, they get it from him.

"Wow Em, look who's multi-tasking" Christian laughs

"Yeah, let's hope she doesn't get his smarts, because then she'll be really stupid" Emmett says

"I doubt it, she's already smarter" Christian looks at Jasper "and stronger" he says a little louder than necessary

"She is not stronger than me" Jasper defends himself

"I know" Emmett walks the ice cream to the kids with Christian still on his waist "We're just messing with you, for all the time you got me when I was pregnant with Kevin"

"Man that was two years ago "Jasper says

"People don't forget" Christian laughs and helps Emmett clean up the Ice cream on the counter

"Besides you're an easy target, shit for brain" Emmett says and Christian laughs

"Whatever, I..."

"Hey guys" Alice walks into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face, like always. She gives her niece and nephew a kiss and then turns her attention to her brother, bro-in-law, and husband. "What's going on?" She notices the smiles on Christian and Emmett's faces, but not Jaspers

"Nothing" Emmett smile

"WHAT? Nothing? Baby they were talking about me, now you get em'" Jasper says

"Guys leave him alone" Alice says looking up at Emmett and Christian

"He started it" Christian says

"Really?" Jasper says "How?"

"You talked about my baby you prick" Emmett says and a huge smile spread across Jaspers face "Now you see why we talk about stupid over there" Emmett points to Jaspers huge grin

"Stop that" Alice pinches Jaspers cheek"

"Uncle Em, I'm done" Nessie says after a few seconds of silence and walks toward him

Emmett looks down at the brown haired girl " Ok princess" he took the bowl from her and walks to the sink

"Look at him" Christian points to Kevin. All Emmett could do is laugh as he watched his baby boy lick the side of the bowl with his little tongue then proceed to stick his face inside the bowl.

"Pop Pop" A scream comes from the other side if the room

"Yes" Emmett looks at his green eyed baby

"I've done Pop pop"

"You're done?" Emmett had to ask because he couldn't understand him

Kevin just shook his head up and down. Emmett quickly cleaned up after his son and was making his way upstairs with Kevin in his arms in minutes

"Come on Peanut we have to get you cleaned up" Emmett pokes Kevin sticky cheek

"Here" Alice gives Emmett 'Bob the Builder' PJ's and a towel

"Thanks Ally, for everything. You really are the best sister and the best aunt in the world" Emmett tells his sister as he starts the water for Kevin's bath

"You're welcome hun" She smiles at her brother

"I'm serious, if it wasn't for you Kevin wouldn't have half the things he has now" They both laugh

Emmett took off Kevin's sticky clothes and discards them to the floor.

"No!" Kevin yells

"What's wrong?" Emmett asks as he holds his naked son just over the water

"Cold Pop pop. No." Kevin explains

"Its not cold. See." Emmett put Kevin's feet in the water

"Pop pop. I wonna get oufff" Kevin cries out as he tries to kick the water away

"What's wrong? You love bath time"

"I wanna get offf Pop pop"

"I know but you have to wash up Kevin. I promise it will be really quick ok"

"Pop pop?"

"Please Kevin"

"I wonna get offff Pop pop"

"Ok well lets hurry" Emmett puts Kevin all the way in the water and Kevin sit in the tub with his ' face'

"Where's everyone " Emmett turns to his sister who was still standing behind him

"I don't know they said they were going hunting but it has been a while" She answers

"Pop pop?" Emmett looks down at his now smiling son

"Yes?"

"Dada" Kevin points to Christian who was now sitting on the counter

"Yes" Emmett finishes cleaning their son and hands him off to his dad

"Dada?" Kevin looks up at his dad

"Yes peanut" Christian answers

"Pop pop?"

"Yes monster?" Emmett answers

Kevin bust up in an uncontrollable laugh

"He is so silly" Emmett takes Kevin away so he can put on his dipper

"Dada?" Kevin moves his head so he can find his dad as Emmett starts to lotion him up.

"Yes?"

"I hungey Dada" Kevin says

"Tell Pop pop"

"Pop pop?" Kevin looks down at Emmett

"Yes?"

"I hungey Pop pop"

"Ok. Can I finish dressing you first?"

"No." Kevin shakes his head and smiles

"Please" Emmett begs playfully as he stands Kevin up to pull up his pants

"Dada?" Kevin looks to Christian for support

"Sorry peanut" Christian hops off the counter

"Ok Pop pop"

"Thank you, now lift up your arms"

Review:)


	2. Chapter 2

"Can Kevin stay the night with you and Bella" Emmett asked his brother

"Yeah" 'Yeah wasn't nothing but a word. As soon as he said that Emmett and Christian walked over to their son, kiss his forehead, told him good night and ran out the door.

They love their son to death, but they need to be alone for a few hours. Kevin was seriously the best thing that had ever happened to them but he was a handful

-3-

Christian and Emmett have waited for this night since Emmett first got pregnant, not the getting away from Kevin part but the being alone part. Together was amazing.

"You know what?" Christian asks

"What?" Emmett answers his question with a question

"You know that I love you right?" Christian asks as Emmett nods his head into his bare chest

"I love you so much but I miss my kid, we have never been a night without him"

"Me too" Emmett starts to get out of the bed

"Where are you going?" Christian looks at Emmett confused

"To get our kid" Emmett tells Christian as he pulls his shirt over his head

"I was thinking the same thing"

-3-

Edward had never worked a day of his long long life and his and Bella's house was three stories high and set on 14 acres of land.

"Look at that house. Why don't we have a house like that?" Emmett asks

"Because we don't need a house like this" Christian replies

Christian was wealthy in his own right, so if Emmett really wants a house like this he'd get him one

"Yea, your right. In a house like this, especially with Kevin, we will never see each other" Emmett says with a laugh

"Or find Kevin" Christian adds with a smile

"He is a little crazy" They smile at the silliness of their small child

Emmett and Christian walked hand in hand to the front door and rang the bell to be respectable. Bella had given Emmett a key to the house as he did his.

"Maybe their busy" Emmett starts to pull out his keys from his pocket

"Maybe" Christian winks as Emmett pushes open the door

"Edward! Bella!" Emmett yells as they enter the house

"We're in here" Bella yells

"Where's here?" Christian whispers to Emmett

"Bella be more specific please" Emmett yells

"In the library" She yells frustrated

"Kevin get down here now!" Emmett and Christian hear Edward command their son as they get closer to the library

"What's going on in here?" Emmett asks as he ses his son at the top of Edward book shelf.

"He is doing the book case thing again" Bella answers

"It's not the book case thing again, this is like two of dads book cases Bella. How did he get up there?" Emmett asks franticly

"Pop Pop?" The toddler yells

"Hold on baby" Emmett tells his son

"He was up there when we found him" Edward explains "Why does he do that?"

"He has been doing that since he could walk. I don't know" Emmett tells his brother while looking up at his son

"Pop Pop I wanfa get doown" Kevin cries out

"I know baby" Emmett could hear the pain in his baby's voice and that pained him

"We tried to use the ladder but every time Edward starts to climb Kevin stands up and" Bella starts

"I know, you don't want him to fall" Emmett could of died at this point

"And I would jump and grab him but I don't wanna risk breaking him" Edward says

"DA DA!" Kevin screams

"Hold on peanut" Christian tells him

"I wanfa get down Pop Pop" Kevin yells

"He wants to get down but he doesn't want any of us to go up and get him" Edward says

"Da Da" Kevin stood closer to the edge of the case as his Dad coming up the ladder

"Sit down Peanut I'm coming to get you ok" Christian tell Kevin but Kevin just leans over further

"Kevin sit down" Emmett says as he looks up in fear at his son who leans to look at him "SIT DOWN NOW KIVIN, RIGHT NOW!" Emmett yells at his baby. He had never ever yelled at or even allowed anyone else to yell at his child and now that he has done it himself, he thought Kevin would hate him forever.

Kevin sits down and begins to cry as Christian makes his way up the ladder

"Da Da" Kevin sniffs as Christian takes him into his arms

"You're ok Peanut" Christian let his son cry in his shoulder

"Pop Pop" Kevin cries as Emmett takes him away from Christian and hold him in a tight embrace

"Don't you ever do that again ok" Emmett tells his son as he kisses his hair

"I'm sorry Em" Edward says

"It's not your fault. He does it at the house and at mom and dad's it's just yours is really high"

"Emmett do you want to sit?" Bella ask

"No thank-you I just want to go home" He tells them as he walks with his still crying baby to the door.

-3-

Most of the car ride was silent except a few sniffs from their now sleeping son. Emmett held his son in the front seat not wanting to let him go and Christian didn't protest. He saw how scared Emmett was when their son was 50 feet off the ground he couldn't imagine what Emmett would do if Kevin ever got on a plane

"How does he keep getting up their?" Emmett asks Christian as they finally lay their son in his bed

"I don't know. I always find him up their but I never see him go up" Christian says as he and Emmett looks at Kevin

"I yelled at him today" Emmett tells Christian as they begin walk to their bedroom

"You didn't mean to. Kevin did a terrible thing and you were scared. Em, you would do anything for him he knows that and I know that. He's two, honey, I guarantee you he will be over it by morning" Christian kisses Emmett's lips

"I hope so"

**Just a small Chapter to let you guys know how crazy Kevin is:)**

**Review**


End file.
